voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zenith/transcript
Keith: Paladins, report status. Lance: I'm offline. Pidge: Me too. Hunk: Er, guys - are you seeing this? Lance: What are those things doing?! Pidge: That's how she's getting in. Keith: What do you mean? Pidge: Honerva - she's using those wings to pierce the barriers between realities. It's her entry point. Shiro: Allura, come in - are you there? Allura: Shiro, I read you. Honerva combined her Beast with Lotor's Sincline. She has the comet ore and with it the ability to traverse realities. I'm headed to my Lion now. Coran: Our universe is collapsing - just like the day we lost the Castle of Lions! Those wings are causing the very fabric of reality to disintegrate! Hunk: Then we're gonna stop that thing before it breaks through! Yellow Lion's back! Keith: Hunk, get your passengers back to the Altas. Hunk: Copy that. Honerva: My loyal warriors, Merla proved disloyalty. She turned her back on our mission and the future of Altea - but you two have remained by my side and you will know true victory. The glory of Altea will be yours. Pidge: Those Robeasts are headed our way! Just in time, my Lion's responding! Lance: Mine too. Keith: Allura, do you copy? Can you get to your Lion? We're gonna need Voltron. Allura: Hang on - I'm coming. Shiro: In the mean time, the Atlas has you covered. Coran: Wait, what about the collapsing universe? We need to stop it. Keith: Coran, we're counting on you to figure something out. Coran: What, me? I don't know anything about that! Keith: Then find someone who does. We need to stop that weapon before it breaks through reality! Paladins, do everything you can to keep the Robeast distracted! Let's give the Atlas a shot! Shiro: Atlas crew, prepare for transformation sequence! Lance: Nice shot! Keith: Guys, I'm going in to stop Honerva! Honerva: Still. Keith: No! Iverson: MFE pilots, report to your hatch! Stand by for launch! Coran: I have an idea how we can stop the collapsing of space time. I'll grab Slav and Sam - you two get the Alteas and meet me back here in ten doboshes! Hunk: Now Pidge! Keith: Fall back! Shiro: Allura, now's your chance! Keith: We can't get past them, so we're gonna have to defeat them. Paladins, on me - form Voltron! Allura: Remember, those weapons can drain our energy. So we need to avoid a direct hit. Keith: Pidge, arm canon! Pidge: it's the Altean! Lance: Why is she helping us? Female rebel: Please, do not hurt them. They were misguided, much like I was. We all were. Keith: Pilot caps are still intact. Honerva: No! Coran: We need an escort to Honerva's pyramid structure. Shiro: What?! Right now?! Slav: Yes. The sooner we go, the higher the probability that we can use the Alteas to stop the impending space time rapture! Coran: It's actually similar to how we stopped the rapture when Voltron entered the Quintessence field. Sam Holt: Only this time, that super structure will be the energy amplification conductor and the Alteans will be the energy source. Coran: Though we're still working out how to transfer their Quintessence into the structure! But you know, some things are just gotta have to be figured out on the flight! Shiro: Get a team in place. Keith: Final Robeast is out of comission. Hunk, form canon! Hunk: I've got lock! Allura: Honerva has pierced realities. Keith: Come on, we're going in! Atlas, stay on me! Coran: Er, I'm afraid the Atlas can't do that. Pidge: Coran's right - it isn't made out of the same ore. It can't traverse realities. Keith: Then we're going in alone! Slav: Actually, that appears to be problematic as well. Keith: What? Slav: The statistical likelihood of Voltron succeeding against Honerva in a one on one battle, is well below probable. Allura: We'll have a better chance than if we don't try at all. Balmera! Lance: What's going on? Coran: It's a covergence! The covergence of Balmeras! Lance: '''What called them here? '''Hunk: '''Shay. '''Coran: Quiznak! Shiro: What just - Hunk: Whoa! Lance: No way! Pidge: This is crazy! Allura: I don't know what just happened, but now we have a chance. Keith: Let's stop Honerva. Shiro: Coran, we'll need you to secure the area and find a way to supress this rift. Coran: Yes sir. Wait, I know how to get the Altea energy into the structure - drop Sam, Slav and I off at the pyramid. Then I'll need you to take the Alteans to the Balmera. Slav: You're wearing the right socks today, aren't you? Allura: Is this - Pidge: '''It's an alternate Altea. '''Lance: And it looks like this reality is crumbling - just like ours. Hunk: How come it's disintegrating so quickly? Pidge: Those wings created a sort of cosmic tunnel in one blast - the rift must lead directly to the reality Honerva's been looking for. Shiro: And any reality that those wings port through is falling apart. Keith: We have to keep going! Coran: '''We must hurry! '''Sam Holt: Okay, I think this is it. Powering the amplification module. Slav: I'll redirect the target to the rift - if we hit it with enough energy, it should seal. Coran: Are the Alteans in place? Female voice: They are set. Allura: All these innocent lives - there's no limit to what Honerva will do. All the lives she'll tear apart to get what she wishes. Shiro: '''That's why we need to stop her. '''Allura: Even then, I fear she started a chain reaction that can never be undone. Coran: '''We're in place! Balmeras, channel your energy into the pyramid! Yes, it's working! The channeled energy from the Balmeras seems to be holding the rift together. '''Keith: Counter measures! FORM SWORD! Sam Holt: Our current power level isn't enough to maintain the rift! Coran: It will hold it as long as we can! Every tick gives Voltron a chance! Krolia: Coran, it's Krolia - what can we do to help? Coran: Krolia! Kolivan! Thank the ancients you're here! We need all the energy we can harness to prevent the rift from expanding further. Krolia: Copy that. Galra fleet - adjust the frequency of your Ion Cannons and aim at the pyramid structure. Coran: Come on. Please. A little longer - Voltron needs us. Honerva: This is where it ends for you. Lance: We need - to get - up! Hunk: I can't move. Shiro: The ship's not responding. Allura: Honerva - she's absorbed all our strength. Pidge: This reality - it's over. Keith: No. We’ve always done the impossible. Our strength is our bond. Our power comes from each other. As long as we’re a team, we stand a chance. Sendak, Zarkon, Lotor. We’ve saved our universe countless times, but now all the realities are in need of Voltron. So this isn’t the end just yet. We need to get back up and stop Honerva once and for all! FIRE BOOSTERS! Sam Holt: The Galra fleet have depleted all their energy - and the Balmeras and Alteans are at their limit! At this rate, we won't be able to contain the rift! Zarkon: You're getting faster. Sendak: Not half as fast as the Emperor. Zarkon: '''Stay back! What's your name? '''Honerva: You don't recognize me? I've searched beyond the stars to be here. Zarkon: I said stay back. Honerva: To be with you. And to be with my son. Zarkon: Honerva?! It is truly you? Honerva: It is. Zarkon: I never thought I'd see you again. Honerva: I never doubted. My memory of you and Lotor kept me alive. Tell me - where is my child? Zarkon: I vowed to raise our son as you would have wanted. He excels in his Altean studies - Lotor has his mother's intellect. King Alfor: Empress Honerva, to a wide shot to show Zarkon and Honerva standing in front of the crowd. Honerva is now wearing a long white dress and cloak with a bodice of turqoiuse with dark blue and gold accents. it is an honor to see you once more. All of Altea will cherish this day. to a close-up of Honerva who smiles graciously. Most of her hair has been put up in a bun but two strands hang in front of her face. Around her forehead is a gold circlet. Allura: Please, come with me. face suddenly changes to one of faint anger. The camera changes to a shot behind her to show Allura of this alternate reality standing behind her parents - dressed as a princess in a pale blue dress with puffed-up sleeves. Your son awaits your presence. reality Allura turns and begins to walk towards the building. Cut back to the close-up of Honerva, who still looks mistrusting but follows. Cut to inside the building where Lotor - a young child in this reality - is working at a console. Cut to shot of alternate Allura, Honerva and Zarkon are looking at the off-screen child. Honerva is clutching her grasped hands to her chest. Honerva: My son! to a close-up of Lotor as he turns his head slightly at the sound of Honerva's voice. His eyes widen in delight. Child Lotor: Mother? turns competely around and runs out of shot. Cut to a shot of Honerva smiling in relief as she opens her arms. Cut to a wide shot of the room which shows alternate reality Allura and Zarkon standing behind a kneeling Honerva and Lotor running towards her. The camera cuts briefly to a close-up of Lotor's feet as he suddenly stops running before switching to a shot from behind him which shows Honerva looking confused, her arms still open in waiting embrace. Honerva: Please, my child, come to me. backs away and the camera switches to a profile shot of him looking scared. Child Lotor: No. Zarkon: Lotor, it's okay. It's your mother - she has returned. Child Lotor: '''She's not my mother! '''Honerva: I may appear changed, but I assure you, my love for you is that of a mother for her child. to a close-up of her face, shadowed and frowning. Come to me. Child Lotor: She is not my mother. Zarkon: Don't speak like that. Honerva: '''Please. '''Child Lotor: No. camera cuts briefly to a close-up of Honerva's eyes widening before switching to a close-up of Zarkon watching his son, who speaks off-camera. My mother is dead. And you cannot replace her. Zarkon: Perhaps this is overwhelming for the boy. Please, if we had some time. Honerva: Time. You speak to me of time? I've spent lifetimes trying to get back. Countless worlds have fallen in the wake of my efforts to return to you. And this is how you welcome me? My own child, my own husband, question who I am! to a close-up of Honerva's face, which is contorted in rage, a few strands of hair falling out of her bun. I have sacrificed more than you will ever know! Zarkon: What is that? Honerva: '''up in wide-eyed disbelief No, it cannot be! '''Zarkon: You bought this abomination upon us? You are not the Empress - you are not my wife! Guards, guards! Honerva: If there is no place in a puff of black smoke, her voice echoing throughout the chamber. in this universe for me, then there will be no universe AT ALL!